The present invention generally relates to methods and systems adapted to separate a gas from a liquid within a gas-liquid mixture, a nonlimiting example being a mixture of air and oil that may be utilized in combination with an oil-flooded rotary compressor.
Centrifugal separation techniques performed within vertical tanks are well known in the compressor industry. However, vertical tanks impose certain restrictions in terms of where they can be installed. For example, due to the size and/or orientation, vertical tanks can be difficult to implement in under-deck compressor applications for vehicles, including a wide variety of municipal, emergency and military vehicles.